


Those Who Vanished

by EliteVoid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Denial, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of loved ones, MIA characters, Other, Pre Earth, Rumble Frenzy and Ravage have gone MIA, Unknown Fate, comforting ain’t his forte, hurt/slight comfort, this is Megatron we’re talking about here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteVoid/pseuds/EliteVoid
Summary: War causes many horrible things.One of those many things, as well as most common, Loss.





	Those Who Vanished

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I’ve written. Had this plot bunny hang around me for a while, also felt inspired to do it, so enjoy

_“_ Rumble: RETURN.”

He’s at it again.

“Frenzy: RETURN.”

Megatron snorted, as he strode to where the ledge was, where his TIC was standing near.

“Ravage: _RETURN_.”

His voice, usually monotone, cracked on the third time. Wasn’t obvious to someone who didn’t _know_  Soundwave, not in the way Megatron did. To him, the way it was labored out, small pitch change from the normally deep voice into a bit of a higher one. To the warlord, it was clear. The communication officer was about to break.

Something Megatron couldn’t have.

Stopping a yard away from the mourning mech, Megatron narrowed his optics at him, annoyed that this situation was happening, as well as seeming to be a hard problem to be able to solve. Shifting his weight, the grey mech called out to the other.

”Soundwave.” He called firmly.

there had been a brief pause, with silence completely hanging heavy over the air... Well not completely, there was firing of blasters and yelling  echoing off somewhere in the distance, but that wasn’t the point right now.

 _“Rumble: Please, RETURN._ ” Soundwave began the cycle of repeating that last order again, as though he hadn’t heard his lord, this time his voice had more emotion than it should in it.

Growling at being blatantly disregarded, curling his servos into fists as he glared holes into the back his subordinate for the disrespect.

It was just supposed to be a scouting mission for the three oldest cassettes. Thinking back on the incident that has caused the Third in Commands grief. That was all it was going to be, they were just going to poke around an old autobot base that had appeared to have been abandoned awhile back. It was simple enough for the three of them, just see if there’s anything scavengable in the base. There wasn’t any objections, why would there had been? Just a quick in and out. The reports were normal. At first. Just an old out of date building. Probably hadn’t been used for centuries. No energon, nothing really of any fuel either. It was like that for a while.

Until Frenzy commed them in a panic, begging for someone to ‘for the love of  _PRIMUS HELP THEM!’_ as he had put it. All anyone could get was that there was a trap, or ambush, the symbiont couldn’t tell from all the chaos that was happening in the background, yelling, the sound of pounding and hissing, both from  the two other cassettes there, as well as an unfamiliar rev of engines going. 

Then after being told to abort it, the line went dead. Kliks after it went down is when Soundwave made a horrible shrieking sound, and the other cassettes went into dramatic crazed. The three symbiotic spark links the oldests had with their host and co-symbionts had went down too.

They never found out what really happened, nor did the scouts or Soundwave ever find them or their bodies, no matter where they looked when they went back to the base. Soundwave spiraled into this grief/denial mode, constantly denying that their gone, but always on the verge of collapsing emotionally.

shaking his helm in order to get out of that flashback and onto focusing on his most trusted commander. Megatron clenched his denta tight.

“Ravage: RE-“

”Soundwave stop this foolishness at once.” Was the command, Megtaron took a few strides closer, so that he was close to and towering over the smaller dark mech. Soundwave might have shivered or Megatron was just seeing things, who knows. He could see Lazerbeak nervous fidgeting slightly from where she was docked, obviously not liking how the bigger grey mech had approached her host.

Again, he was ignored 

“Fren-.”

Suddenly, Soundwave was quickly grabbed by his left wrist and upper right arm, and was immediately began to be dragged from where he was standing by his superior. With an indignant squak coming from the masked mech, he began to protest.

”Megatron: DESIST.” Soundwave attempted to plead with him. “Frenzy: hasn’t finished the mission. Rumble: has not returned, Ravage-!”

”They’re GONE Soundwave!” Snarled Megatron as he dragged the struggling mech back to their headquarters. “GONE, DEAD, Which ever, they are NOT coming back!” Megatron roared at the other “I refuse to play this game with you Soundwave!” The struggling from Soundwave became more weak. “You WILL face the fact that we are at war, and that they were causalities of it. No matter what you will attempt to say will ever change their fate!” Through the entire anger filled spiel, Soundwave became more compliant as he began to against him fight less.

Megatron goes on “You will do your duties and you will move on from this grief, or denial or whatever this is.”

“I’m ordering you to move on, and do. your. duty. Do you understand, Soudwave?” He growled towards the commander.

Soundwave nodded without looking up at him.

He did.


End file.
